Final Fantasy 8 couples summed up In 5 mins!
by AmyDaFrEaK
Summary: Want to know my veiws on all the couples people make up? Click here and read this story! ~*~*~READ AND REVIEW*~*~*~


Hey People I am back! *sniff * Such a long time..   
  
Okay this fic is based on My FFX couples summed up in 5 mins but INSTEAD is Final Fantasy 8 couples summed up.. Please Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these guys.. but if you thought i did.. come here....closer....closer....closer.. YOU ARE A FUCKING MORON!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~Squall and Rinoa~*~  
  
Squall:........  
  
Rinoa: Your cute!   
  
Squall:...  
  
Rinoa: Dance with me?  
  
Squall:.......  
  
Rinoa: I love you Squall  
  
Squall: ....whatever..  
  
~*~Quistis and Seifer~*~  
  
Quistis: Seifer you have turned traitor!  
  
Seifer: So?  
  
Quistis: Bad boys need to be punished *whip lash*  
  
Seifer: O_O  
  
~*~ Zell and Selphie ~*~  
  
Selphie: Hiya!  
  
Zell: What? *punching air*  
  
Selphie: ^_^  
  
Zell: I never noticed how pretty you where...  
  
Selphie: Wanna go on a train ride?  
  
Zell: Oh God Yes!  
  
~*~ Irvine and (basically anyone)~*~  
  
Irvine: Oh god i am a little pussy and I cant fire the gun...  
  
(Any girl): But your so hot that I dont care!  
  
Irvine: Ah its good being good looking.. You can get away with anything *wink*  
  
~*~ Seifer and Zell~*~  
  
Seifer: Your a chicken wuss!  
  
Zell: Grrr  
  
Seifer: Your stupid!  
  
Zell: Grr  
  
*both start making out with each other*  
  
~*~ Seifer and Squall~*~  
  
Seifer: Puberty Boy!  
  
Squall:.....  
  
Seifer: Actually.. I dont hate you Squall.. You see all along I have loved you...   
  
Squall: ..uh..  
  
Seifer: Hush Squall you dont need to say a thing.. i know...  
  
Squall: *blink*  
  
~*~ Squall and Zell~*~  
  
Zell: Can i see your "gunblade" Squall? *wink wink  
  
Squall:....no..  
  
Zell: But Squall...   
  
Squall: *cough* not in public *cough*  
  
Zell: *whisper* meet me at the dock  
  
Squall:..*nods*  
  
~*~ Zell and Quistis~*~  
  
Zell: Your hot..  
  
Quistis: Zell you have been a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad boy *whip lash*  
  
Zell: Thank you god!  
  
~*~ Rinoa and Seifer~*~  
  
Rinoa: Seifer.. I still love you.. you see with Squall we have a promblem with talking..  
  
Seifer: Oh Rinoa! I see the error of my ways.. PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!! I still love you also  
  
Rinoa: *happy*  
  
~*~ Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie~*~  
  
Rinoa: tee Hee lets have a little lez orgy!  
  
Quistis: Okay! Luckily i brought my "toys"  
  
Selphie: I sure like those "trains"  
  
~*~ Selphie and Squall~*~  
  
Selphie: Hiya Squall!  
  
Squall: ....hi?  
  
Selphie: Wanna go make out!  
  
Squall: I guess..  
  
~*~ Quistis and Squall ~*~  
  
Quistis: oh Squall I have been in love with you for such a long time..  
  
Squall: ..  
  
Quistis: Um.. arent you going to say anything..  
  
Squall:...what-  
  
Quistis: Whatever! tee hee! I knew what you were going to say!  
  
Squall: ...Uh..  
  
Quistis: ^_^! We are such a cute couple!  
  
~*~ Irvine and Squall~*~  
  
Irvine: Squall the reason i chickend out was because of your beauty..  
  
Squall: ........  
  
Irvine: I love you Squall!  
  
~*~ Irvine and Zell ~*~  
  
Irvine:..  
  
Zell:...  
  
Irvine:...  
  
Zell:..  
  
Irvine: Want to go make out?  
  
Zell: Sure!  
  
~*~Irvine and Seifer~*~  
  
Seifer: Do I know you?  
  
Irvine: All to well *wink*  
  
Seifer: Haha! Thats right. Lets go   
  
Irvine: Yup  
  
~*~ Laguna and Squall ~*~  
  
Laguna: Squall even though I am your dad.. We should be together..  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Laguna: My I have a sexy son!  
  
~*~ Squall and--  
  
Squall: HOLD IT  
  
Amy(me): Eh?  
  
Squall: What the hell! Leave me alone!  
  
Amy: But your such a sexy beast!  
  
Squall: So?   
  
Amy: Well.. you ARE the main character so you do tie in with all the couple things.  
  
Squall: I DONT CARE!! NO MORE END OF FANFIC!!  
  
Amy: *sigh* Okay..  
  
Squall: Hmph..  
  
Amy:...*grins evily*  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Amy: *tackles Squall*  
  
Squall: AH  
  
Amy: *starts kissing Squall*  
  
Squall: Knock it off!  
  
Amy: *kis kiss*  
  
Squall: Ah what the hell.. *kisses back*  
  
~*~*~ Curtins draw with big Sign that says FIN ~*~*~  
  
Amy: Well I hope you enjoyed.. if i Missed anyone please review and tell me so i can add them in the next chapter! And please I know the grammer is bad! So please be nice!  
  
REVIEW  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
V 


End file.
